Moons Mattress Kingdom
by H.dollz
Summary: Austin's grounded and forced to work at his parents infamous mattress store. And Ally's helping him. PWP/Rated M for a reason/Auslly


**Moon's Mattress Kingdom**

* * *

"I'm bored."

"I know."

I guessed he would. I had said it about fifteen times in the last hour. Also, the entire top half of my body was slumped over the sales counter. We had been at his parents' store for almost two hours now.

Moons Mattress Kingdom.

It was as boring as it sounded.

It was exactly what the name suggested, mattress after mattress. The mattresses were on beds, of course, and the beds were made up all fancy, the way no one did them in real life. Still, they looked pretty.

Austin was lying on one of the most neatly-made beds, on his back, despite the several severe warnings from his parents not to so much as sit on them. He was crumpling the smooth fabric, and he didn't seem to care. To be honest, I didn't care, either. I had tried telling him to sit on a chair instead, and he had refused, and I had given up.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment." He grumbled, rolling into his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows so he was facing me. I shrugged.

"You're the one who wanted to try to barbecue a steak inside your parents house." I reminded him. He glared.

"I remember."

I shrugged.

The incident with the barbecue had happened three weeks ago. After the firemen had hosed down the flames, they had scolded Mike and Mimi for being careless parents, which was hard on them because they're pretty much obsessive over Austin.

Anyway, he'd gotten grounded for four weeks, and on top of that, had to work at the Mattress Kingdom four days every week. To say Austin was taking it badly would be an understatement.

"Kill me," he moaned, his head in his hands.

"Drama queen."

He glared. He'd been glaring a lot, throughout the duration of his grounding. I would have felt bad for him if it wasn't so funny.

I stayed and kept him company while he watched the shop most days. I knew he was grateful, even though he was too angry to say it.

"We could sneak out," he suggested for the hundredth time.

"You'll get caught." I assured him.

He sighed, rolling onto his back again. "I know..."

"You're really depressed, huh?"

"You have no idea."

There was another silence. There were many of those lately, but this time, he held my gaze until my cheeks heated up and I looked away.

"How long till five?" He asked. I could hear the smile in his voice. It was a change; at least he was smiling.

I looked at the clock. "Fifty minutes left."

He groaned.

We were silent for a while longer. I stayed at the counter, and he stayed on the bed. The store was empty, like it had been every single day since we started working here. The Mattress Kingdom was going downhill.

"Thank you, Ally." His voice was a whisper.

I looked at him, shocked. "For what?"

"For staying with me, here."

I shrugged it off. "It's no big d-"

"It is. Even when Dez and Trish couldn't be here, or made excuses... You stayed. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't. Thank you."

I looked at him, but he looked completely sincere. I smiled. "You're welcome."

He sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair. "I haven't been very good company during the last few weeks, have I?"

I rolled my eyes, "That's an understatement. You've been so mopey."

"I know. Sorry." He patted the space beside him on the bed. "Come sit."

I shrugged and walked over, doing as he said. He looked at me, comical eagerness in his eyes.

"So what's been going on with you while I've been spaced out?"

I laughed, lying down. "I've gotten married and had three children."

"Aw," he cooed, playing along. "What're their names? Do they have your eyes and inability to dance?"

I smacked him. "You shut up, mister I-Tried-To-Barbecue-A-Steak-In-My-Own-Home."

He shoved me. "Well okay, Miss I'm-Overly-Posessive-Over-My-Book."

"Because it's my book."

"Wouldn't hurt to let me see a few pages. It's killing me, not knowing what's in there."

I shrugged. "Too bad. I'm not telling you. Besides, it's been pretty boring as of late. I just whinge about Dallas for like, eight pages. It's sad, even to me."

He snickered, laying down, too, so we were side-by-side. We stared at a flickering light on the ceiling.

"I don't know why you bother with him."

"Austin, have you seen his hair? Sex hair, is what that hair is."

He gave a snort of defiance. "Too much gel," he said disgustedly. "and he's really fucking stupid."

"How?" I scoffed.

He turned to look at me. "Ally, he couldn't arrange the guitar picks at he Sonic Boom in order of colour. Remember when you hired him? He nearly broke the entire store."

It took me a second to reply, and when I did, I only managed a breathy "yeah". I didn't know if it was the way his face was suddenly very close to mine, or that his hair was very messy, like he'd been running his hands through it, which is exactly what he'd been doing, but I suddenly felt warm.

He cocked his head to the side a little, and I stared into his eyes. I didn't think I could bring myself to stop. His eyes were an intense shade of brown that not even Crayola could come up with a colour for.

I was suddenly aware of how quiet it was, apart from the occasional car rushing by. I was also aware of the fact that the windows were one-way so no one could see us from outside.

He held my gaze for a long moment. My breathing stopped. His eyes trailed down my face, to my lips, then flashed back to my eyes.

I was getting dizzy.

Suddenly, he was smirking.

"I'm seducing you, aren't I?"

My eyes snapped away from his, just like that.

"No," I panted.

"You're lying. I saw that look on your face."

I tried to laugh. I failed. "What look?" My voice sounded a little hysterical, actually.

"You wanted me to kiss you."

Damn this boy and his confidence and stupid fucking Crayola eyes.

"You're crazy."

"I saw the look in your eyes," he repeated.

I started to sit up. My resolve was to stay at the sales counter. Possibly forever. He beat me to it. The sitting up thing, I mean.

Before I could blink, he was literally on top of me, his legs on either side of the area around my knees. I blinked.

"Look, Austin," I said as gently as possible. "I don't know what you think you saw, but I don't want to kiss you."

The sad thing was, I was pretty sure I was lying. I didn't know where this had come from, this feeling, but I had a feeling it would've come a whole lot sooner if we'd been talking much these past couple of weeks.

"Liar."

"You're delusional. Now get off of me."

He didn't budge.

"So you didn't want me to kiss you," he stated.

"Yes." I replied.

He leaned closer still. "So what would you do if I did?"

I couldn't breath again. Where was all this coming from?

"I think the fact that you've been stuck here so long you've barely seen any girls apart from me in nearly a month is starting to have an effect on you." I said.

"No," he breathed. He was so close. I could feel his breath on my face. And it smelt like maple syrup. "that's not it."

I could see it, then. The look in his eyes. The look he must've seen in mine. I moved my shaky hands to push against his chest, scared for the both of us.

"Austin-" no sooner had said the words than he had moved my grabbed my hands by the wrists, pinning them both above my head.

If I was breathless before, I was fucking panting now.

And he'd barely even touched me.

God, I wasn't going to last two seconds with him. I'd be a total mess. I hadn't understood Kira's obsession with alone time with him, but now, I guess I got it.

He was burning me with his fucking eyes.

He leaned towards me slowly, and I lay, helpless, like prey trapped in the eye of a hunter.

He stopped when he was so close, his centre brushed against mind, and our noses were touching.

"You sure you don't want me to kiss you?" He whispered, kissing my jaw.

Shit. Gah. The feeling of his lips making a little trail down my neck, past my collarbones, stopping at the tops of my breasts, then moving back up... It was driving me insane.

He didn't ask his question again. He knew I heard. Now he was going to continue his cruel and unusual torture until I-

"Shit," I moaned. He had found what I guessed most be the best spot in the universe, on my neck, and he was sucking it gently, grazing lightly with his teeth.

He laughed into my erogenous zone, his hands, which were still restraining mine, interlocking his fingers with mine.

What the hell was this? Up till now, I'd always seen him as Austin Moon, my musical, admittedly hot, best friend.

When did he turn into Austin Moon, the guy I really needed to fuck me as soon as possible, because the ache between my legs was becoming unbearable, and it was everything I could do not to grind myself against him.

"Fucking kiss me, you idiot." I said, but it came out as a plea, in a breathy voice that didn't sound at all like me.

"All you had to do was ask." He reminded me, pressing his lips against mine.

Now, I'd kissed Austin before. But all of the kisses we had shared in the past had been so tame, they were barely kisses at all. Those kisses, put together, multiplied by a thousand, could not compare to this one.

We both moaned as his tongue slid against mine, his hands gripping mine tighter, his hips rocking slowly against mine.

I was burning. There was no other way to describe it.

He released my hands and put one of his behind my back, rolling us over so that I was straddling him, and not the other way around. My hands went immediately to his hair. Had I said Dallas's hair was hot? How dumb was I?

His hand moved to twist my hair into a bundle at the nape of my neck. He took it in his first, tugging gently. The other pressed down on my thigh, pushing me closer against him. I could feel him through my dress and his jeans, feel how hard he was. I was a mess of moans and whimpers and I couldn't form any other thoughts other than how hungrily he was kissing me, and how good he felt through my panties.

"Austin," I found myself whimpering. He nodded, grabbing the hem of my dress. I lifted my arms and he pulled it off, flinging it into the floor. My gaze met his again, but then he wasn't looking at me. His eyes trailed over my body, unashamed. I resisted the urge to cover myself, blushing once again.

I heard him take a deep breath. "Ally, your body..." He trailed off.

My blush heated up even more. I wrapped my arms around my midsection.

"Wow, you know how to make a girl feel good."

He shook his head, taking my hands and placing then on his shoulders.

"Your body is perfect."

I blinked. Then blinked again. And again. Because there was something in my eyes. And it felt like tears.

"Yours isn't so bad either," was the best I could do.

He chuckled, then reached behind me, unclasping my bra. The straps fell slack on my shoulders and he pulled it off.

It was at that precise moment that my brain decided to become aware of where we were.

Austin's parents mattress store.

And if they'd grounded him for setting a barbecue off in the house, they'd murder him for fucking some girl in their precious Kingdom.

He followed my gaze, and must have guessed what I was thinking, because the next moment, he was all about distracting me. His fingers brushed over the hardened nubs of my nipples, ducking his head and taking one in his mouth, sucking gently.

"Oh God," I moaned, my hands going to his hair as if to hold him there. As I moaned his name, I felt him growing harder beneath me. His hand squeezed my thigh roughly, and the rocking of his hips against me became less gentle.

I moved my hand down the hard planes of his stomach, fiddling with his button. As I pulled down his zipper, I pressed it against him so he could feel the vibration. A low hiss of pleasure was my reward.

"Fuck. Ally." He moved his hands to my hips, then moved us again, all but slamming me onto my back on the bed.

I remembered what his parents were always saying; _Don't even think about sitting on the mattresses, Austin._

Well. We weren't sitting.

He hooked a thumb in the waistband of my panties, pulling then down off my legs, then pulled off his shirt over his head.

It was the look in his eyes. I hadn't thought it possible for anyone to read someone's thoughts just through their eyes, like Austin seemed to do, but I could see it. He wanted me.

And I wanted him, too.

And I'd be damned if I wasn't going to have him.

He stood up off the bed, and I lay there, my legs slightly open. He pulled off his boxers, and I tried not to do anything stupid like gasp. Austin was... well, _big_. I mean, I'd heard things, but he was... yeah.

I guessed I must look calm, but my teeth were wedged into my bottom lip so hard it was almost painful, trying to silence myself before I actually started begging him to hurry. My legs were squeezed shut now, trying to give myself any amount of relief I could. His eyes looked over my body once more, then he leaned over me, pressing his lips to mine again. My resolve was shattered instantly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and with a moan, his hands went to my waist.

"Austin, please," I moaned. "I'm dying."

I felt his chuckle against my neck, where his lips were. "Please what?"

No. He couldn't do this. Now wasn't the time for teasing or joking or whatever he had in mind.

I could feel him, brushing against my inner thigh. He was laughing as if his need wasn't as urgent as mine, but the tight grip he had on my hair told a different story.

"You know what I mean," I panted, twisting myself closer to him. Very close to him. Another move of my hips and he'd be inside me.

I heard his breath catch, his lips hesitating on my neck. He moved his hips a little, moaning against me as the head of his cock brushed against my core.

"Austin," my voice was a squeak.

He moved again, until he was rubbing against my clit, and I was mewling like a fucking cat.

We were kissing then, with a strange slow, languidness, the exact opposite of the desperate push and pull our hips were grinding against each other.

I was dripping. Fucking dripping.

He wasn't going to go any further. He was stubborn, and he wasn't gong to do what we both needed until I gave in.

"Fuck me," the words were a hoarse whisper but he heard.

His eyes flashed up to mine, a smile on his lips. "What's the magic word?"

"Please." I gasped. I had no choice. I felt like I was about to combust, and a very naked Austin was on top of me, between my legs, so close, so fucking close.

I felt him twitch at my words. He moved, then positioned himself again. His hand moved to my face, brushing my hair out if it.

I could barely draw breath. My eyes stayed on his, and he slowly entered me.

My cry of his name drowned out his cry of mine.

His long fingers pressed against my sides, and he moved his hips back, then forwards, slowly creating a rhythm that had my nails scraping down his back.

His hips slammed against mine, and my legs moved to scissor his waist. His smell, his body, the line of concentration between his brows, the muscles rippling in his arms as he moved in and out of me, bringing us both closer and closer to the edge of the cliff we were so close to falling off of.

We moaned in pleasure together, whimpers and mewls escaping my mouth at every thrust. He worked himself in and out, and just when I thought he couldn't go any deeper, he did. I felt him moving inside of me, I was hyper aware of it, so when he moved a little, changing his angle so he was biting a different spot, a spot I didn't know existed that may just be the best goddamn spot in the world; I screamed. Loud.

My mind was a blur, and I was seeing white. My body writhed against his and I clawed at his back. I fell limp on to the bed, my chest heaving, my mouth still whimpering his name, as he made me come.

I was exhausted. Beyond tired. I want sure if I could ever move again. But he wasn't having that.

I felt his hands on my chest, his fingers pinching my nipples roughly, before ducking his head and enveloping one in his mouth.

I groaned, my hands moving to his hair, holding him there. His other hand rested on my stomach, then trailed to where we were joined, stroking my clit in fast, hard circles with his thumb.

I writhed, my hands grabbing his hair tighter.

"But I was tired," I murmured breathlessly, arching my hips towards his hand. He was manipulating my body in a way even I didn't know how.

"And now you're not." He replied simply, rubbing faster, thrusting in and out of me, faster, harder, deeper...

"Shit... Austin... ahh... fuck..."

He moved his face to mine again so that our foreheads were touching, his thumb not moving from the bundle of nerves that would be my undoing, his hips not stopping their motion.

"Feel good, Ally?" He whispered, his lips on mine.

"Mmhmm,"

I felt the waves of an organs begin to wash over me, my abdomen and... other places clenching.

I heard him gasp, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Oh, fuck, Ally,"

His speed became faster, his moans mixing with mine.

Then, he stopped, and pushed into to me slowly, burying himself completely, not once stopping his movement on my clit.

My breath hitched, my eyes glazed over, my mouth formed an O.

"Is that what you want Ally?" He murmured against my neck, through clenched teeth, continuing at this new, torturously slow pace. It was absolute agony and sheer fucking bliss rolled into one.

"Yes! God, Austin, yes!"

"Good girl." He smirked.

I fell of the height I'd been standing at the edge of, then. My heart seemed to stop completely. His lips crashed against mine, kissing me hungrily, drowning my cries somewhat.

His pace increased, and I started grinding myself against him more, keeping my own pleasure in place and helping him with his.

"Fuuuuck baby... ahh,"

He dropped his head, his teeth in my neck, and with a low groan, I could feel his release flow through me.

Best. Sex. Ever. Hands the fuck down.

We were both panting. He rolled us over again, then pulled the blanket out from under us, then used it to cover us.

He wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest.

"Ally?" He said after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"Do you realise we just had really hot sex in my patents mattress shop?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm aware."

He nodded. "Just checking. Making sure I'm not dreaming and all that."

I looked at him. "Why? Been having a lot of dreams like this lately?" I teased. To my surprise, he nodded.

"Yes."

I opened my mouth to question him some more, but we heard the sound of a car. We'd Ben hearing cars driving by the store all day, but this one was parking outside. I glanced at the clock. It was five. Mike and Mimi were were.

"Fuck." He groaned, running his fingers through his hair, trying to tame it. I sat up, grabbing my clothes and throwing him his. We heard their footsteps and knew that they were coming.

"Shit shit shit," I cursed, pulling in my dress and looking at the unmade bed. Austin tugged his shirt on just in time.

The door opened, and we were greeted by Mike and Mimi's smiles.

"We're here to lock up." Mimi said, while Mike went to check the sales book, in hope that we actually might've sold something today.

I nodded, laughing nervously. "Okay. Well I'm gonna go now." I said, making my way to the door.

"Yeah, me too. See you guys at home." Austin said as he followed me.

She nodded, looking surprised at Austin's change of mood. "Well, okay. Oh, and don't forget to come again to Moons Mattress Kingdom." She recited their slogan, which is what she would say to actual customers if she actually got any.

Like we had a choice. We had to be there again tomorrow.

My breath hitched.

Tomorrow. Again. Both of us. Alone.

Austin nodded at her as he opened the door. "There's no hassle in our castle," he recited their motto, winking at me as he said it. My cheeks heated up.

The next week was obviously going to be very interesting.


End file.
